Such draw-pull bars generally consist of a largely tubular body, at each end of which an adapter for assembling the draw-pull bar is located. Such draw-pull bars serve to transfer both tensile and compressive loads. Normally this type of tubular body is constructed from metallic materials; such as in particular stainless steel, aluminium and titanium. Such materials, however, have the disadvantage, especially in aircraft construction, of being too heavy, which waters down the benefit gained from the metal tube's tolerance of external damage. This therefore offers the opportunity, especially for draw-pull bars used in aircraft construction, to use lighter materials, such as carbon-fibre-reinforced of plastic (hereinafter referred to as “CFRP”). It is true that draw-pull bars made of CFRP are already known. These, however, consist exclusively of single-wall tubular bodies having a direct straightforward connection to the adapter, a construction that only, however, partially suits the requirements of the aircraft industry. The aircraft industry's generally strict testing guidelines require draw-pull bars to fulfil the purpose even when they have been externally damaged, and to transfer both tensile and compressive loads, as required. These requirements can, however, only be fulfilled by over-sized single-wall CFRP tubular bodies. This, in turn, presents the disadvantage of increased weight.